Arrived
by xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx
Summary: After everything he'd been through, after everything he's accomplished, Percy Jackson is beginning a new chapter of his life—one after high school. After everything, he's finally arrived. Rated T for language. Oneshot.


_**Arrived**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *sighs* I should really save this for next year, but frankly, I can't figure out when on Earth Percy is graduating(that is IF he doesn't get held back.). So, just imagine this story happening whenever he graduates, after the Giants are defeated. <strong>

***sighs* Unedited and that all. And it probably sucks. But I got bored, so yeah. **

**BUT IT'S SUMMER VACATION FOR ME! xD**

**Congrats to any seniors of '11!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. **

* * *

><p>It's hot and humid in the gym, but frankly, not many people care at the moment.<p>

The music begins to play, and one by one, a graduate walks down the aisle, smiling, and looking for their friends and family.

The graduates take their seats, and the ceremony starts, but all that's running through Sally Jackson's mind is how proud she is.

The graduation flies by fast, and soon, they're calling out the names of the seniors.

And finally, after what seems like an eternity, Percy Jackson's name is called, and everything seems silent.

* * *

><p>Sally Jackson has never felt more proud of her son in her entire lifetime.<p>

After gods know how many schools in his educational career, Percy was _finally_ and just barely graduating high school(with Annabeth's help, of course.)

Sally was one proud mother.

She couldn't help but feel pride swell in her—the same kind of pride she had when Percy rescued her when he was twelve, the same kind that she had when he saved the world. It was a thrilling, yet scary feeling that her son, her _only_ child was graduating high school and going off to college.

Sally Jackson had never been so happy for her son.

* * *

><p>Paul Blofis could barely believe he passed.<p>

Percy had slacked off until the very last moment ("Seaweed Brain, do you _want_ to retake high school?" "Uh…"), and at the very last moment, he'd brought his grades up to meet the standards, and thankfully had passed high school.

Paul wondered where the kid would be without his girlfriend.

She, of course, was a freaking genius. She could've gone to college at the age of thirteen if wanted, while he barely passed any of his classes. Thankfully, Annabeth had been oh-so-kind enough to tutor her high-school-failing boyfriend, and now, here Percy was graduating.

Paul Blofis had never met a couple quite like them before.

* * *

><p>Annabeth Chase had never been impressed with her boyfriend more(academic-wise, that is.)<p>

She knew that Percy wasn't the _brightest_ person ever, but she also knew he could be intelligent if he tried. But it took an _awful_ lot to get Percy to at least _try _and act like he cared about school. No matter what occasion, Percy always found an excuse for not studying. ("Oh, c'mon, give me a break! I'm ADHD and dyslexic!" "So, am I, Seaweed Brain.")

For once, Annabeth was stunned.

This was Percy, her _Seaweed Brain_, graduating high school. When she first met him, she nearly swore to the gods that he wouldn't even make it to high school. And now, they were _both_ going to college, and Percy wasn't being the naïve Seaweed Brain as much any more.

But to Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson would always be her stupid Seaweed Brain, high school graduate or not.

* * *

><p>Percy Jackson was scared.<p>

No, it wasn't like the, _Oh gods, I'm going up against an immortal Titan_, kind of scared; it was the, _Oh my gods, I'm graduating today… What if I trip up on stage?_, kind of scared.

And the gods know Percy would be the kind of person who would trip and fall at his graduation.

Percy _really_ hoped his dad would answer his prayer of not falling.

Hey, he'd made it through three years of high school with a few small complications("You think _disappearing_ for _six freaking months_ is a small matter?"), and now, he was finally arriving. Who would want to _trip_?

After all Percy had been through, whether it be fighting the Minotaur many times over, to going up against Polyphemus, to holding up the sky, blowing up a volcano, jumping in the River Styx, to defeating Kronos, then later the Giants, or whether it just be Percy asking a girl out, he'd finally made it to the newest chapter of his life.

A smile on his face, Percy took the diploma, then looked out into the crowd, only to see his mom, Paul, and Annabeth smiling at him.

After all this, he'd finally arrived.

And _damn_, it felt good.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Someone do the math, my brain is fried. And when you do, tell me when Percy graduates or something in a review, please! Hope you enjoy your summer(if it's started) or the rest of the school year(if summer hasn't started yet)! <strong>

**REVIEW! (:**


End file.
